villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tabitha Galavan
Tabitha Galavan is the secondary antagonist in the'' Rise of the Villains'' Arc, a supporting anti-heroine in the Wrath of the Villains arc of the second season of Gotham,'' and a supporting anti-villainess in the 3rd season. She is portrayed by Jessica Lucas, who also portrays Olivia in the ''Evil Dead remake. She is the sister and enforcer of Theo Galavan, killing those who endanger or interfere with his plans. However, near the end of the first half of the second season, Tabitha grows more and more dispirited about how Theo treats his family, which ultimately leads to her leaving Theo behind to save her niece Silver St. Cloud. After Theo's death, she allies herself and falls in love with Butch Gilzean, who is now the new ruler of the Gotham Underworld after Oswald Cobblepot's empire crumbles. After Edward Nygma mistakenly assumes that Butch is responsible for his girlfriend's murder, Nygma captures both Butch and Tabitha. Although Oswald is eventually revealed as the true killer, Tabitha loses her hand in Nygma's interrogation. Personality Tabitha shows numerous traits of a sadist, as well as those of a sociopath, and relishes pushing people's buttons, almost regardless of the danger. She seems less calculating than her brother, and more prone to act on impulse. She is shown to be flirtatious with anyone she finds attractive but can also develop an emotional attraction to others, which was demonstrated when she sent assassins to kill James Gordon for putting Barbara Kean in a coma, and when she defend Silver St. Cloud from Theo Galavan. Tabitha has a low tolerance for those who threaten her with violence, as she impulsively attacked Alfred Pennyworth after he interrogated her about the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne, and she left Theo Galavan to die after he threatened her and Silver St. Cloud. Despite betraying Theo, she still seemed to care for him and was angry at Oswald Cobblepot for "killing" him. When Theo returned from the dead as Azrael, she attempted to get through to him, and even reminisced about their childhood before the monks took him away. Despite her frequent attempts to act indifferent towards Butch, she also seems to harbor affection for him, even going so far as to allow herself to be mutilated to save his life. Because of many facts, including Barbara's toxic insanity, Butch's death and a confrontation with Lee (mutated by Tetch virus) who reflected her own cruelty, Tabitha seems less to act with impulsivity and more calm or conviction. Victims Kill count: 12 *Three Arkham Asylum security guards - Shot *Richard Sionis - Stabbed *Arnold Dobkins - Shot *Gertrud Kapelput - Stabbed in the back *Cobblepot Double - Shot *Martinez - Stabbed his throat with her heels *Alfred Pennyworth - Stabbed (Survived) *Theo Galavan - Left him behind to be killed by James Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot *Two unnamed mobsters - Sliced their throats *Tommy Bones *Barbara Kean - Electrocuted (Resurrected) Episode appearances Trivia *She is very loosely based on the DC villainess Tigress. In the fourth season, Nygma actually introduces her as "The Tigress" during her fighting club match against Solomon Grundy. *Her choice of using a whip is a possible nod to Catwoman. **In the finale of the third season, Tabitha actually becomes a mentor for Selina Kyle and trains her to use a whip. *Her appearance and choice of clothing is familiar to another assassin, Larissa Diaz (Copperhead) from the first season. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Mobsters Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Gaolers